Dedicated To
by Kaji no Tenshi
Summary: Just some poems I wrote dedicated to Digimon...well...the characters of Digimon...please...read anyways...and review!!
1. Dedicated To Takeru and Hikari

Author's Note: Don't know why…but this poem just made me think of Takeru and Hikari so I'm dedicating this poem to them…but this poem obviously does not have to do with Digimon…actually the rest of the other poems won't deal with Digimon…so yeah…I don't have to make a disclaimer right? Well…it's just dedications…so I won't bother with a disclaimer….

Dedicated To...

By Sakura Kinomoto

Dedicated To...Takeru and Hikari

Farewell

Here you come

with your sweetheart

to see him go away

Hugs and kisses 

from families 

and friends

The sun is setting

so red and orange

filling the bright sky.

You come forward

wrapped your arms around him

trying to remember this feeling.

He steps into the boat, 

standing on the stern,

waving goodbye to you.

You stand on the dock

hand raised,

waving goodbye to him.

The people around you 

crying and sobbing

comforting each other.

You watch the boat 

steaning off into the sunset

off to war.

The seagulls are crying

just like your heart

watching the boat disappear.

A breeze blew pass you, 

shivering,

you fell cold.

You womder,

'Why does he have to go

and leave me alone?'

You turn around

unwilling to watch

no longer quiet.

You start to sob, 

start to cry,

start to feel you heart is breaking.

Here you go, 

tears in your eyes,

wondering, if he's coming back.


	2. Dedicated To The Digidestined

Author's Note: I wasn't sure who to dedicated this to, then I realized that everyone might feel this way sometime…so I dedicated this poem to the whole gang…

Dedicated To….

By Sakura Kinomoto

Dedicated To...The Digidestined

Love

What is love?

I don't know.

There's so many kind of love.

One kind between family.

One kind between friends.

One kind between God and us.

One kind between people.

Now that I don't know.

Some people say it's romantic

while some say it's cruel.

They say, 

'Love can make people join,

and also make them separate.

Some can be long and fiery,

while some can be short and hasty.

Some people go a long way,

before realizing what love is.

Some people know it,

'cause they've been in it all along.'

Everybody have different adventures

before finding love.

Same with me, 

same with you.

I know there's one true love in life...

I wonder who would that be...?

But I still don't really understand

what love is really is.

Do I have to experience it myself to know?


	3. Dedicated To Koushiro

Author's Note: This is so Koushiro….so yeah…nothing else much to say…of course it's not according to the series….but it's obviously Koushiro!!

Dedicated To…

By Sakura Kinomoto

Dedicated To...Koushiro

Adopted

Here I sat

on a rainy day,

dark and gloomy,

looking out.

I just found out

I'm adopted

saddness pour 

over me.

Why am I here?

I started to question.

Am I important?

I really want to know.

Memories flooding back

happy and sad.

I realize

maybe I have some use after all.

Happiness I gave to people

is that good enough?

Think so...

I hope.

Adopted?

Not so bad after all. 

At least,

someone's here for me.

Not sad,

not lonely, 

not feeling bad,

after all.

I drift

from one memory

to another,

thinking.

So nice,

so happy,

what a good life

I have I realize.

Not afraid

of adopted anymore.

Who cares anyway?

Not me!

Here I sat

on a rainy day,

dark and gloomy,

looking out.


	4. Dedicated To Hikari and Sora

Author's Note: Um…why Hikari and Sora? I don't know..they just care a lot about their feelings and sometiimes they care about others' feelings too much so…I don't know…it's just very Hikari and Sora…..

Dedicated To…

By Sakura Kinomoto

Dedicated To...Hikari and Sora

Emotions

Emotions, emotions,

oh how I love them

yet how I hate them.

So difficult

yet so easy

can't express them

without hurting

so complicated.

Oh how I love them

yet how I hate them.

They make people

feel all kinds of things.

Anger, sadness, happiness,

jealously, loneliness.

Why do people have them?

Can we not have them?

Oh how I love them

yet how I hate them.

It makes life so complicated 

and difficult.

It starts wars, 

starts marriages.

It can also end wars,

end marriages.

Emotions, emotions,

oh I how I love them

yet how I hate them.


	5. Dedicated To Taichi

Author's Note: This poem basically is dedicated to Taichi because I love him!! Hehe!!

Dedicated To…

By Sakura Kinomoto

Dedicated To...Taichi

Love's Colour

Does love have a colour?

Is there a colour called love?

Some people say the colour is red,

'cause it's like the fire,

like love.

Some people says it's white

'cause it's pure like love.

Yet I say it is all

'cause love is so difficult

to understand, to know,

so many kinds.

It's just like trying to know all colours.


	6. Dedicated To Kaiser Ken

Author's Note: This poem is dedicated to Kaiser which is the Digimon Emperor….as you can see…perfect for him!!

Dedicated To…

By Sakura Kinomoto

Dedicated To...Kaiser (Ken)

War

Hating, hating, hating

that's the start of war.

Yelling, shouting, fighting,

shooting, planning, hating

that's what war really is.

Bloody corspes,

bloody fields,

crying families,

crying friends, 

that's the result of war.

Starting with hate,

ending in despair,

what's the use of war?


	7. Dedicated To Ken

Author's Note: This poem is dedicated to Ken again….pretty suitable don't you think?

Dedicated To...

By Sakura Kinomoto

Dedicated To...Ken

Is Life Just a Dream?

I dreamt of my life

right from the start

from the day I was born

till now. 

Then I dreamt of my future

from today, tomorrow

till I die.

There was happiness

and sorrow.

Sorrow covered me but then happiness found me.

No longer am I sad,

but joyful and happy.

So colourful and bright

I dreamt of my family, my friends.

Will I ever find love in them?

I think I did,

in my dream.

I dreamt of myself,

my rights and wrongs.

I wonder...

Will I go to heaven?

Something shook me

then I woke up,

covered in darkness again like before.

Is life just a dream?


	8. Dedicated To Takeru Chibi

Author's Note: Hoe…I don't know what made me write this….the greeness just reminded me of Takeru in the first season….so yeah…

Dedicated To…

By Sakura Kinomoto

Dedicated To...Takeru (Chibi)

The Little Green Man

The little green man

who lived on the street

often says hi to me.

Don't know why,

don't ask me.

He says hi to me

no mateer sunny or rainy

cloudy or windy.

Weraing his green coat,

he would tip his hat at me and say,

"Hello, ma'am."

Sometimes he would

wear his little green suit 

and just bow at me.

When it's sunnny,

he wears his bright green sunglasses

and just grin at me.

When it's rainy, 

he wears his green raincoat

and laugh at me.

When it's windy,

he wears a green cap

saying hello to me.

The little green man

who lived on the street

often says hi to me.


End file.
